One Heart for Two
by Drake Missing
Summary: We learn who cared for Harry the most..


Severus Snape stared intently at the moving photograph in his thin hand, the three faces smiling, waving, kissing the child's cheek. Severus had attempted multiple times to rid himself of the paper, but an owl always returned with a new one.

Moronic Potter and his cleverness. Snape turned the photo around, taking off the back frame covering. He pulled a folded sheet of parchment out, reading the green inked letters for the hundredth time.

'Dear Severus,

I've made over three hundred copies of this, so don't bother getting rid of it!

I can't help but remember back in sixth year, when we were trapped in the Hogwarts wine cellar, and got ourselves so drunk we couldn't understand each other. I do. But what happened afterwords was even more memorable. I pulled out a ring, proposed to you, and snogged you so hard. You gave in, had tremendous sex, and kept the ring. I hope you still have it, or else our personal Dark Lord would have both our heads. You know how she gets about marriage. I still remember our wedding day as clear as a bell. You need to wear a white dress more often. It brings out your curves.

I still can't believe you won't raise Harry with me. He is your son as well, not just mine. Just be thankful Lily was more than happy to give birth for us. She really loves you, ya know.

Harry said his first word. I sent it to you with that Muggle video tape Lily let us use. Isn't he the cutest? I still can't believe he said 'Sevvy'. I guess competing for favorite parent is over, huh?

I love you, Severus. So does Lily and Harry. Good luck with the Dark Lord. We are in Godrics Hallow if you need us.

With all the love one person could give,

JP

"He's coming to school this year, you know." Severus jumped, turning around on his heels. A silvery ghost stood in the dim light, his soft smile radiating. Severus looked down.

"I know." Severus said.

"After eleven years, we'll see our son." It added. Snape sighed, smiling slightly.

"Yes."

"Do you plan to tell him?" The figure floated more into the dark room, casually going through a simmering potion cauldron.

"No. I don't want him to know just yet. Let Hagrid tell him..." Snape clutched the robe surrounding his heart. "...that I was never involved with him." It nodded.

"He will find out soon enough if he inherited your mind. Or Remus and Sirius may tell him."

"They can't. Even they aren't that thick." Severus laughed slightly. He looked back at his photo collection, his eyes passing from one to another. The ghost reached over the raven's shoulder, pointing at the largest of the bunch.

"This was taken the day he was born. I never get tired of looking at it." Snape looked at the photo, giving a weak smile. Lily was in a white hospital bed, a little blue bundle in her arms. James and Snape stood next to her, Severus radiating like it was Christmas. Lily was smiling as well, not even bothering to hide it. She had just given birth to a child, who wouldn't be smiling?

It was taken the day Harry was born. July thirty-first, two forty-seven in the morning, fourteen inches in length and but only fifteen pounds. He had his father's full head of hair, but Lily's green eyes. Attributes from his two favorite people in the entire world.

"Even after all these years, you still wear the ring. It's as if I never left." Severus looked at his left hand, the wedding band still held there.

"Of course. I don't belong to anyone else but you, James." Severus looked at the see-through figure of James Potter. The ghost smiled, making his body solidify. He wrapped his hard around the raven, clutching tightly. Severus melted, silently thanking the Restricted Section of the library even more for showing him the forbidden. Spells on solidifying ghosts where very dangerous, but Severus, nor James, could care less.

James kissed Snape's cheek, trailing to his mouth. He stopped there, keeping the area connected for as long as he could. Snape held on to the man's almost nonexistent cloak for dear life, saddening as the feeling faded. He opened his eyes finding James staring at him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
